Confined to Myself
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: Eggman finally gets his hands on Sonic, and decides to keep him locked in a cage where he can barely move, let alone run. But left with just his own mind, where will that lead Sonic? And could it reveal more about his heart then he'd ever thought before?
1. Freedom Taken

**This story is written for and dedicated to Bullet Nick, who came in first in my contest with his amazing story "Listen To Your Heart." Seriously, if you guys like the SonAmy pairing, and I'm assuming most of you do or you wouldn't have clicked on this, you should read it. It's very deep and emotional.**

**The idea and plot for this story belong to Bullet Nick, but the writing and details belong to me.**

**A mini warning/disclaimer: this story not going to be all that fun to read at some points. It's going to be very serious and somewhat painful. There will be some SonAmy romance, though. **

**The T rating is just for safety, as I don't swear, there's no sex, and the violence won't be that bad. Now that I've just disappointed/reassured/scared/confused most of you, the story begins:**

...xxx...

Chapter 1: Freedom Taken

...xxx...

Freedom.

That was it wasn't it? Enjoying the wind rush through his quills, seeing all the passing objects just fade into a blur, knowing that he could leave them all behind, feeling almost transcendent of his environment... this was what Sonic the Hedgehog lived for. This freedom, this liberty to just run his heart out, and the ability to go anywhere and do absolutely anything that he wanted, when he wanted to. In a word, it was thrilling.

He cherished every day, every second that he got to run. Sometimes he would just let his mind wander where it would as his feet pumped at ridiculous speeds, and let his instincts carry him to wherever he ended up. It didn't matter all that much where he went; Sonic had very few commitments or appointments with anything. Sure, if Eggman attacked, he'd show up in the nick of time to stop him, and every few hours he would stop to rest or chow down on a chili dog, but for the most part, Sonic wasn't tied down. To anything. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Freedom.

Sometimes, on the very rare occasions that he did stop to really think and reflect on his life, Sonic almost pitied those that didn't have his gift of speed. But those times were few and far between, and normally didn't last more than a "Oh yeah, that really would be horrible," before he went back to exploring and trying to break his own records, oblivious to the rest of the slow, restricted world.

But along with his amazing, enviable gift came with sort of a curse: being so unhindered, Sonic had taken a casual, lighthearted outlook on life; he'd never really considered much else besides running and adventuring. He'd just assumed that whatever situation he found himself in, he'd be able to get out of it with his trademark quick reflexes and speed. Sonic felt indestructible. And that bred a confident, or as most would say, _cocky_ attitude. For better or for worse.

But Sonic didn't care much about what people thought of him. He just kept on living and running, leaving any haters in the dust. Not that he had many haters; in fact, Sonic was quite well known and loved by many. Especially by one certain hyper, cheerful pink hedgehog, who, while being a good and loyal friend, could be a little... _overwhelming_, to say the least.

So it came as no surprise that when Sonic finally did come to a halt after hovering around Mach 3 for a few hours, requiring fuel for the journey, he found himself being assaulted.

_"Sonic!"_

_Oh gosh it was Amy_. Goodness, he couldn't even stop for one second without being_ attacked_, could he?

Cringing slightly but quickly plastering on a pleasant expression, Sonic turned from the chili dog stand to face the dynamic pink hedgehog. She was running at him, her green eyes gleaming and her arms spread out, ready to hug him. Sonic shot a quick glance at the chili dog vendor, wishing he would hurry it up so he would have an excuse to get out of there. No way was he leaving without any food though.

Curse his hunger pains. He'd have to deal with her for just a minute...

"Hi Amy," Sonic said, trying to sound calm and backing away slightly, bracing himself for the bone-crushing glomp.

It was his lucky day, though, as Amy merely skidded to a halt in front of him, and didn't make any sort of contact at all. Her eyes, though, were incredibly shiny as they traced his face.

"Hi Sonic," she said giddily, joy evident in her tone. "You came out here just to see _me,_ didn't you?"

Sonic bit his lip, but before he could say anything Amy squealed, "Oh that's so _sweet_ of you!" and threw herself at Sonic, her strong arms squeezing the breath out of him, restricting his freedom.

"Uh..." Sonic managed to get out, now blushing just a little and trying to hide his annoyance. "_Amy.._."

She withdrew her arms but was still grinning like an idiot as she waited for his reply.

Having to swallow the lump in his throat, Sonic let himself smile just a little. "Amy... I.. actually I've never really thought of you that way," he said gently, honestly. "You've always been a good friend to me, but... nothin' more. Really, Amy, I don't like you... like _that_."

Instantly, Amy's face fell, and her disappointment and hurt was obviously reflected in her now dull and blank eyes and downturned, almost pouting lips. Sonic smiled at her softly, but when he turned to finally take the chili dog, he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt in his heart.

_Why... c'mon man, ya gotta be honest with her. You **really don't** like her that way... and she deserves to know the truth. _

Before either hedgehog could say anything more, a distant crash stole their attention and broke the awkward silence. Sonic's ears swiveled in the direction of the sound before the rest of his body followed suit.

Plumes of smoke billowed into the air, filling the space with dirty dark gray clouds, and showing that the building from which it came must have been attacked by something. Already, the piercing alarms of fire trucks filled the air as the vehicles rushed to the scene.

"Eggman," Sonic muttered and then stuffed the whole chili dog into his mouth in one bite before taking off to fight his greatest enemy, leaving a disconsolate Amy Rose without a second thought.

He arrived at the burning building the next second, his eyes scanning the skies and looking for the villain._ C'mon, ya big fat lump, show yourself. _

The trademark yet still annoying laughter hit his ears, and Sonic couldn't help but smirk as he saw the doctor come into view.

"Here to fail at taking over the world again, Eggman?" Sonic said, cocking his head and oozing his cocky attitude.

"No, Sonic, it is _you_ who will fail today. Because I have created the perfect way to not only defeat you, but the whole world!" he said triumphantly.

Sonic snorted. "Yeah, that's what you've said the past fifty times... that you've_ lost._"

Eggman raised a finger and wagged it at the blue hedgehog. "Now, Sonic, don't be so harsh to me. I merely want to impose a better order to this world... and you are the one who ruins everything."

"Yeah, I 'spose I'm the_ real_ bad guy, huh? Now, are you gonna fight? Or are ya just feeling chatty?"

"Oh, I'm just taking the time to say hello to one of my greatest enemies," Eggman continued to babble. "It's not often that we get to talk is it?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "If it was up to me, we wouldn't talk at all, Eggbutt!"

Eggman exaggerated a pout. "And everyone says that you're such a nice hedgehog..."

Sonic was about to reply that he'd better get the fight on, but Amy's sudden scream stole his thunder.

_"Sonic!"_

Oh, did she have to _insist_ on following him _everywhere_? Amy's voice, coming from behind him, caused Sonic's ears to swivel, but he ignored her for the time being. She was probably just upset at him, as always, and he had to deal with Eggman-

_"Look out!_" she suddenly cried again, but by the time Sonic had turned to see what she was screaming about, three darts hit him squarely in the back, causing painful pricks as they dug into his back fur.

The sudden, intense pain caused the blue hedgehog to fall forward, sinking to his knees. But even those normally strong joints couldn't hold his weight, and he collapsed onto his stomach. Trying to fight the throbbing pain, Sonic desperately tried to crawl back to his feet, but was suddenly unable to move, as his legs were just not cooperating.

He let out a small moan, wondering why his legs weren't working. Could have something to do with the darts? Was there a drug or something in them? He managed to raise his eyes up to see Amy tearfully running towards him as well as the robot that must have fired the darts. But before Amy could reach him, Sonic suddenly felt his whole body being encased by a sharp, metal claw that then lifted him up into the air. Feeling some of his control come back, Sonic started squirming and trying to get free, but the claw held him so tightly that he couldn't even curl himself into a spin dash.

Still feeling sluggish but fighting it, Sonic managed to move his legs very slightly, but the little pathetic kicks were just fruitless pushing against nothing but air, and he made no headway.

He'd been caught. Shoot.

Amy cried his name again and was about to pull out her hammer, but the robot had taken flight, carrying Sonic up into the sky and away from her, and so the girl could do nothing but watch.

"Amy... go get... Tails!" Sonic managed to yell down to her, despite being crushed. "And... Knuckles!"

"I don't want to leave you!" she insisted, tears almost choking her.

"Go, Amy! Now! Don't be dumb!" he demanded fiercely, knowing there wasn't anything the girl could do alone.

Her sad, tearful face was suddenly jerked from his vision and Sonic was forced to face Eggman. He narrowed his eyes at the cackling doctor as the two flew through the air side by side.

"Oh Sonic, that was almost too easy. I thought you would've at least put up a fight. Why, did you lose your speed for a minute, there?"

A growl escaped Sonic's throat. "Gr, you better let me go!"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that, Sonic," Eggman continued gleefully, practically dancing as he flew in his hovercraft next to the robot carrying Sonic. "Have you not figured this out yet? The whole reason that I attacked was to get your attention and then take you as a prisoner. You see, Sonic," he lowered his voice, even though they were a couple hundred feet above the ground and no one was around, "I have big plans for you."

A pelt of fear hit Sonic as the possibilities flooded his mind, but he swallowed it easily enough. "Oh yeah? What makes you think that I'm going to let you do _anything_ to me, Egghead?" he spat, trying to maintain his morale and pep. Heck, this was nothing, he'd been through worse, much worse... besides, for sure his friends were working right now to find a way to free him...

The doctor never faltered. "Because, you are now my prisoner, Sonic. And I plan to break you down, leave you scarred and just a shell of yourself." He paused to let his words sink in, as they started descending towards his base. "But don't worry... I'm not into physical torture. It's too easy, too common, and usually doesn't do the job. You're much too valuable to just kill off. Oh no, I have much worse plans for one such as _you_."

So Eggman was going to do _what_ to him, then? "Oh? I'm still not scared of you Eggman," Sonic muttered, though at this point, feeling as weak and sluggish as he did right then, he was feeling a bit... anxious as to what the evil doctor was planning on doing to him... after all, it was _Eggman. _

"Oh, the night is yet young, Sonic."

Not even bothering to respond, Sonic just waited as patiently as he could as the robot that was holding him landed with a thud on the outside of the base. Its tree trunk legs carried it way too slowly throughout the halls. Sonic said nothing, and just watched the fading gray paint on the walls pass him by. _So dull, so slow.I sure hope those guys come soon... or maybe I'll find my own way outta here. It's not like I can be kept in a cage or anything.  
_

The trip finally ended as the carrier robot descended a small flight of stairs that led down to a dark, musty smelling basement. Sonic blinked, trying to let his eyes adjust, but was only greeted by a pale, dim light in the corner, illuminating cobwebs and floating dust particles. It also revealed in the very center of this underground room, there rested a small, steel box about three and a half feet tall, and no more than about a foot or so wide. It really wasn't all that much to look at, but still... it didn't look all that cozy of a hangout.

"What's this? Where you keep all your midnight snacks?" Sonic asked, still squirming inside the robot's claw.

Eggman sneered. "No, Sonic,_ this._.. is your worst nightmare."

He had to pause to let out an evil laugh, and Sonic was too uninspired to interject another witty comment. "This... is where you will be spending the rest of your days: in a cold steel box, with no light, no sound, no escape. And worst of all? You won't be able to even _move, _let alone run anywhere. You'll be entirely confined to those four walls, with absolutely no outside stimuli, and no freedom whatsoever. Forever."

Oh crap.

"You think you can keep me in _there_?" Sonic jeered, trying to get his confidence back and not let the sheer terror of that scenario take over his mind.

Eggman tilted his head. "I see your will and attitude is still so very strong. It's almost admirable. However... we will see just how long that lasts after just a few minutes inside this cage."

Without warning, the robot extended its claw and tossed Sonic inside the box, letting his body slam against the side of the wall. If Sonic hadn't still been lethargic from the drug, he would've leaped out as fast as his feet would take him, but found most of his energy and ability sapped, and he remained still. Still... oh what an awful word...

"Have fun in there Sonic... while I take over the world!" Eggman cackled and then slammed to door to the box shut, leaving just a crack of air for the hedgehog to be able to breathe. _Oh gee, thanks..._

All of a sudden, everything was quiet and dark, and Sonic couldn't see an inch in front of him. Eggman had left him to rot inside this prison.

He was alone. He was without any sensory input. And he was trapped.

_Wonderful. _

...xxx...

**Oh boy... so Sonic's going to be trapped in a cage where he can barely move. How's he gonna handle this one? And for those of you nitpickers, I looked up Sonic's official height - he's 3'3", so the box is just a tad taller than him. :(  
**

**I figured the only way Eggman would be able to capture Sonic was if he distracted him somehow and then paralyzed him for a moment, allowing Eggman to come in with a claw and get him. And the drug was so he couldn't escape. Too bad Sonic didn't listen to Amy's warning, huh? -_-**

**Proceed only if you'd like to go deep into the Blue Blur's mind and heart to find out what's inside his soul. You may be surprised...**


	2. Desperate Times

**Bullet Nick, MarioMario54321, poka, bk00, Novus Umbra, Koollolly, The Writer's Freedom Project, IHeartSonAmy, cheese15624, Samantha27, Mana the Cat Magician, zeldaskeeper, Alyssacookie, Ghostkid33 : Eeek! Thank you all so much for your reviews! **

**Now, a must make another disclaimer: by request of Bullet Nick, this chapter will be done in first person, Sonic's POV. Now, I have very little experience writing in first person, but Bullet Nick and I talked, and we think, considering the circumstances, that the story will flow better if written that way. So forgive me if it sounds weird or a little off; I'm not used to writing in first person. **

**As a random note, I got my inspiration from two places: Sonic X Episode 20 (if you've seen it, you know why) and by actual experience: I literally shut myself in my own cramped closet, just to see how it would feel. I only lasted about a few minutes, though. But it honestly helped! Onward march...  
**

...xxx...

Chapter 2: Desperate Times

...xxx...

There was only one thing that crossed my mind the instant the darkness and silence settled in: _I had to get out of here._ There was no way in heck that I was going to be stuck in this prison for one more _second_, let alone the rest of my life. Ha, yeah right.

Without wasting any more time, I started kicking violently at the walls of the cage, hoping they'd bend or break or _something!_ They just had to, because I was _not_ going to rot in here! As the pain kept shooting up my still sluggish legs, though, it became too painful to keep kicking, as the drug was still having a mild effect on me, and it was hard to move my legs. My muscles still felt like jelly, like someone had softened and weakened them. But still - I wasn't giving up!

Now using my stronger, more unaffected arms, I pounded my fists on the walls, searching for some sort of weak spot that might bend under the pressure. But still - the steel held fast, and didn't even dent a little under my powerful blows.

_No! It didn't matter what it took, I was NOT going to be stuck in here! _

Fighting off the panic that was soon setting in, the next thing I tried was my spin dash, but with the shape of the box how it was, I could barely move and get into that position. My trademark attack was still doing nothing, though, no matter how hard I pushed and bounced against these cursed walls, they held fast, and held me captive.

_NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no... _

Flinging myself back upright, I rapidly spun in a circle in desperation - but a wall was what greeted me, slamming into my nose. I turned - a wall. A turn - a wall. A turn - a wall.

Walls, walls, walls, everywhere, cramping me, squeezing me, restricting me, _crushing_ me...

Oh gosh, I was going to _die_! Right here, right now! I was going to _die_! This would be the end of me, Sonic the Hedgehog. I couldn't make it through this, I couldn't do this. It was too much, too much... too restrictive...

NO! Get me outta here!

I felt my body curl into a spin dash again by pure reflex, and start slamming into the walls, bouncing off them and against the opposite wall, like a mad game of pinball. But I still made no headway, no progress, and the cage didn't even so much as move... nothing was MOVING... but I couldn't stop... I had to keep trying to get out of this... prison. I kept bouncing off the walls until the shock and inertia became too agonizing, and then because of the pure anguish I had to stop... and came back to my weak feet, shaking violently and breathing heavily.

My chest and heart felt like they were being wrung out, being squeezed in a vice. My breaths were now coming so fast that it was painful to keep the rhythm of inhaling and exhaling. Oh jeez just let me die, please... I can't take this... I can't... it was awful, awful...

I kept sucking in air, not knowing if it would be my final breath or not. Surely, surely, I couldn't die here, not now, I was only 15, with so many things I'd never done... I couldn't-

I was going to die.

My breaths were now coming so fast, even I could barely keep track of them. But it was painful, oh so painful - I'd never been in so much _agony_ in my entire life. Not being able to move, not being able to run, to get away, to be free...this was torture, pure torture, worse than anything I've ever been through._ By far._

I tried once again to push at the steel walls, using my hands this time, trying to get them away, to get out of here, but my fingers ended up curling into a fruitless grip, and the friction didn't prevent them from sliding downwards along with the rest of my body, resulting in a terribly cramped position at the bottom of the cell.

My nose was now forced upwards, pinned against the wall that was now crushing the rest of my face as well. My quills were cramped downwards, their sharp points pricking into my back, slicing the flesh and probably drawing blood. I tried to soften them to ease the pain, but I was just so tense that I couldn't even think about relaxing. My knees were now pressed against my heaving chest, every breath just making me more cramped as I took in much needed air...

ARGH! Get me outta here!

A single sob escaped my throat involuntarily - but that was the only sound in this cursed cell, save for my labored breathing. And now even my eyeballs were welling up, feeling cramped as tears filled them, until finally being released to drench my muzzle in bitter saltiness.

Oh gosh... this was too much, too much...

I wanted out... I wanted my freedom, I wanted to run... no, I needed it. Goodness, if I didn't get out of here now, I really was truly going to die. At 15.

_Breathe, Sonic._

What in the world do you _think_ I'm doing? I screamed back at my head. Holding my breath? I'm dying here!

_Sonic, you need to get a grip._

I already am in a freaking GRIP!

_You need to calm down, or you won't get out of here. _

_Calm down?_ You want me to_ calm down_! I'm being freaking squeezed _to death_ in here, I can barely move, I'm going to die, and you want me to _**calm down**?_

My legs started kicking practically on their own, needing to move, to stretch, but every movement just made me feel more confined, more constrained, and more in pain. Oh... I was really going to die in here, take my last breath in this godforsaken cell, and never, ever get to run again, feel the wind, race the thunder...

_No, Sonic... you have to stop. You're going to make it out of this. _

Part of me knew that I'd have to stop freaking out... or I was truly going to die. And I... would not_ let _myself die, succumb to this blasted cage, this awful torture created by the evil Eggman. I would not let myself be defeated, be weak. I was not going to let him win. But I was going to have to use my head for once, and not just my body.

But still, every nerve, every cell was protesting against this box, this wicked, cursed box... and my trembling fingers were now burrowing into my knees, the fur bending in painful protest. I could feel some of my strength come back as the drug wore off - but that couldn't be a good thing - it'd just make me even more jittery than I already was.

_Relax, Sonic... you have to relax. _

Relax? Oh.. how can I when every cell screams in absolute terror and panic, needing to be free? When had I ever had to force myself to do something that I didn't want to? No, I'd always just been free, free, free, free...

Focus.

Right... but how could I when my mind felt like it was being flung into panic? I wracked my brain, trying to sort out my scattered thoughts, looking for some remembrance of how I usually relaxed, but I'd never had to consciously do something like this before. I'd always relaxed when I felt like it.

I took a deep breath, somehow remembering that should help. Remember... who was it that tried to teach me this stuff? _ Oh yeah, Amy_. That's right... the girl had once tried to show me how to breathe deeply, saying it'd calm me down. At the time I hadn't listened, not caring, but... now, it might actually work. I needed it, to fight against my panic.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Close your eyes and clear your mind._

I inhaled deeply, and felt the air travel through my throat, sailing down into my lungs and expanding my chest. Never had I payed so much attention to breathing, to anything... but it was either my breaths that would take over my thoughts or the squeezing, restricting,_ crushing _walls...

_Sonic. _

Right. Breathe in... breathe out.

Slowly, slowly,_ oh what an awful word_, I found my breathing gradually calm down, back to a normal, every other second pattern. Slowly, my body loosened up, but it couldn't exactly relax and stretch out, as there was nowhere for my aching limbs to go. But still... slowly, I could open my eyes so they wouldn't be squeezed shut. Still... there was no light to greet my now revealed pupils, nothing to distract me, entertain me in the slightest.

There was just darkness, and silence, save for my breaths and my still-rapid heartbeat.

So what could I do?

Focus on the walls that are mere inches from my body, restricting me...?

_No, don't focus on them. Think on something else._

But what?

_Anything._

Okay... running? I cringed.

_Are you just a glutton for punishment? No, don't think about what you desire most, that you can't have. Think about anything else.  
_

Ugh, it was just so_ frustrating_... not getting what I wanted, when I wanted it...

Focus.

Focus... focus...

Well... I wouldn't have to be in here too much longer, right? I mean, I had no idea how long I'd been in here, though it honestly felt like forever. I'd forgotten what it felt like to not feel so cramped... but... there was no way that Eggman would keep me in here _forever_. I mean... even Eggman's not _that_ cruel, right?

I bit my lip, and decided not to keep wondering about that. Still, the doctor sure had sunk to a new low with this. My worst nightmare, for sure. Oh man, once I get outta here, me and Egghead's got a_ date_. And it ain't gonna be pretty.

Yes, outta here. It just couldn't/wouldn't come _fast_ enough, though. But surely, either Eggman would crack and let me out, or... oh yeah, my friends!

The others. Right... they'd soon be along to free me, right? Surely at this very moment they were working out plans, schemes to get me the heck out of here. Yeah, Amy must have run off to go find them, and they were working out stuff at this very instant, and any minute now, the door will open, and I'll be able to run, run, run, run...

I let out an impatient sigh. Guys, any time now, you can come. Seriously, don't wait up now.

My, what would they all think about me getting captured? Having to do all this rescuing, without me. Must be tough and unusual for them.

Tails - oh, the poor little fox. Man... he sure does depend on me a lot, doesn't he? He's probably worried sick, and working overtime on some sort of plan. The little genius... surely he'd figure out something, a way to enter Eggman's base, a way to get me out of here. Yeah... Tails would always come through for me... wouldn't he? Yeah, he was the one thing I could count on in this world. He sure had come a long way since we'd first met. Man... he'd grown up, slowly getting more independent and mature as the days went by. Tails cold handle this one.

Feelings of pride flooded my still anxious heart, and I just now noticed that a smile had somehow come onto my face, although it almost seemed out of place, considering where I was... but I wasn't going to dwell that. No!

So... back to my friends. Knuckles. Ah, the knucklehead. How would he react, knowing I'd been captured? He'd probably... do what? Grumble at being dragged away from that stupid rock of his. But... he _would_ come. Cause, he really did respect me, didn't he? Really did care about me, in some brotherly way. Yeah, despite being a total grump, Knuckles would always come with us on our adventures. Oddly enough.

Huh.

This is strange... this whole thing. Stopping to think, reflect. I... it's not my usual pass time. Odd.

I tried to shake my head to clear my thoughts, but my quills just ended up raking against my back. I took another deep breath, trying to calm myself and soften my sharp quills. When they didn't oblige, I reached behind my head to readjust them so they pointed upwards and were crushed against the side wall, relieving the pain off my back.

Huh, I must look like Shadow with my quills like that.

_Wait, what? _

DUDE, where in the_ world_ did _that_ thought come from? No, now, Shadow and I... do not look _a thing_ alike, okay? Not a thing. Nuh-uh. We're total and complete opposites. Why, he probably would never come free me if he knew I was in this cage. He'd probably laugh and leave me suffer, the punk. Argh, what a...

I sighed again, trying once again to clear my mind and stop thinking all these odd things, things that were deep in my mind that I'd never let surface, always pushed down, always ran from. I had to stop thinking.

But what else is a guy to do right now? There was literally nothing else to do. It's all dark, quiet, and cramped. Where I can't move and -

Okay.. back to my thoughts. Moving on, then, to the rest of my friends, we have... Amy.

_Oh **no**_... not goin' down** that** route. Nuh-uh.

_Sonic... what else are you going to think about?_

Nuh-**uh**, I said. I refuse.

_Sonic... the walls, the silence, the darkness, the pain, the restriction... those are your only other options._

...my heartrate immediately increased, pounding painfully in my ears as I came back to the present. No, oh gosh, I really was _trapped_ in a tiny box, wasn't I?

_Sonic - think, distract yourself! _

I... I... Okay. Amy it is, then.

Amy. The pink hedgehog, my stalker, an odd friend...

Why... why was she such a puzzle to me, anyway? Why was she so... hard to think about, to capture in my head? And why in the world did she have to be so freaking_ clingy_ all the time? Why did she like me _so much_? I mean, yeah, I'm an attractive guy, if I do say so myself. But why did she_ persist _and _insist_ on following me and sticking with me absolutely everywhere? I... I just don't get that, that... devotion, that commitment. It doesn't sit well with me. I don't understand why someone would willingly give up their freedom and chase after someone, set their mind and heart on something, and let themselves be bound like that. Maybe.. though... I could be a little nicer to her. I mean... if she really does like me that much... maybe I could... no, not _date_ her, oh gosh _no,_ but... maybe be a tad nicer.

I dunno... can I move on now?

But I mean, honestly. You think a girl could take a _hint_ by _now _that I _really don't like her_, and am_ not interested whatsoever._..

_Sonic-_

NO! Nuh-uh. I _don't_, okay? You _can't_ convince me, so save it! I have no feelings for Amy Rose.

_Sonic-_

We've_ had _this talk before, man.

_No we haven't. You always shun it. You won't even let yourself think of her. You're always running away, not just with your feet, but in your head.  
_

ARGH, will ya shut up?

Jeez, I needed to run right now more than I'd ever needed anything. I craved the wind, the freedom, the blur, the rush, the adrenaline. I needed it _now_, and _badly._ See... this is why I don't let myself stop and think... once I do, I start going nuts. Crazy, I tell ya man, thinking about all this insane... stuff. Shadow? And _Amy._.. I mean, really. Me liking Amy? Yeah.

Right. Like that will ever happen.

Thinking is such a drag.

I tried to extend my arms a little, but was just met with cold, hard steel pushing them back. Jeez, I couldn't even stretch at this point.

And... I really had no idea how much longer I was going to be in here for. I just knew that I was going to have to sit here and do the impossible, for me: sit around, do nothing, be bored, feel cramped, stare, think, and_** wait**. _

Could there be a greater torture for Sonic the Hedgehog?

**...xxx...**

**I do believe that Sonic has a form of claustrophobia, mild or no. Yeah... poor guy. It hurts to torture my favorite character like this... but sometimes, the worst situations reveal stuff that otherwise never else would be. In here, Sonic is forced to actually think. So don't think I'm doing this just as a sadistic torture exercise - there really is a point to this story. Hold on peeps, this isn't over yet.  
**


	3. Bored and Waiting

**Bullet Nick, rugtugba, Novus Umbra, zeldaskeeper, Ghostkid33, Samantha27, sonic109, Mana the Cat Magician, SherryBlossom, poka, IHeartSonAmy, Alyssacookie, The Writer's Freedom Project: Once again, eeek! Thanks guys and gals! Sorry if my euphemisms bother you all. ^^' I don't have much else to say, but... I'm still writing in first person, Sonic's POV. Onward march: **

...xxx...

Chapter 3: Waiting and Bored

...xxx...

_So. _

Yes, I'm still here, sitting in my dark, cold, lonely cell, doing on one thing, the thing that I loathe, the thing that I can never do.

Wait.

What, did you think I'd be out by now? Heh, so did I. I'd already dreamed up dozens of different ways that I'd get out of here, including my amazing friends coming, or Eggman having a heart and letting me out, or even me breaking this box somehow. I'd already planned and pictured exactly what I would do once I was out: run my heart out. Already, the rescuing scenarios had played in my mind like a blissful fantasy. But... they were only in my mind. Here, in the cold, dark reality, I'm stuck doing one thing.

Waiting.

It's a weird concept, if you think about it. Which I was. Why, had I, Sonic the Hedgehog, stooped so far as to think and wait? Well, I really have _absolutely **nothing **else_ to do at this moment. Nothing.

Besides stare at the empty, dark, silent space that was between me and the walls. Yeah.

Nothing to do but my absolute _worst_ favorite thing in the world.

Wait.

Wait for my friends to show up, or Egghead to crack.

Wait.

The word just has the whole feel of being... powerless, weak, and... _passive_. I don't like that. I don't like feeling unable to do anything. I don't like being the one in trouble, the one in distress, the one who's held captive. I like being the hero, okay? I like being the one who springs into action, who kicks Eggman's butt... that's me. I'm not cut out to be the one that needs savin'.

I don't like needing things. I don't like having to stop and do things when I don't want to.

Is that it? I dunno. I really don't.

What I _do _know, is that I'm almost dying of boredom. I mean... how long have I been in here, just sitting here, doing nothing? How long? It feels like I've been in here for_ ages_. I mean, I can't even see the nose in front of my face. I can't even see these blasted, restrictive walls. I can't see anything. My eyes may have adjusted a little, but I can't see anything but shadowy, gray vague forms. There was absolutely no stimuli in here, nothing to even capture my attention, let alone steal it. It was all just so still, so dark, so silent, so... monotonous.

I was bored.

Another sigh escaped my lips, and I decided I needed to move around a bit, just to get out of this very cramped position at the bottom of my box. Using my slowly strengthening legs, I pushed myself upwards, the quills on my back and head bending painfully in protest at rubbing against the walls. Jeez, Eggman sure wasted absolutely NO space or material in building this heck of a torture prison, did he?

Now that I was finally back standing up, I did feel a little better; My legs were actually stretched out. I hopped from foot to foot, shifting my cramped weight and releasing some of my pent up energy. It helped... a little. Still, deep in my soul... I yearned for the open road, the big, wide, open spaces of Mobius, where I could just run, run, run, and see the world and all the stunning sights... oooooh...

NO! I _needed_ to run. Right now. Oh... _I had to get out of here! _

Adrenaline flooded my system, along with panic, because I _knew_ that I couldn't release that energy... but that knowledge didn't stop my body from trying. My legs started pumping all on their own, but a harsh smack in the face was all I was rewarded with. My body went flying backwards, only to painfully crash into the opposite wall, stinging the back half of my body. I bounced off, the momentum sent me forward, and once again, I painfully banged my face into the barricade.

ARGH! THESE STUPID WALLS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

_Get a grip, Sonic. Or you're going to kill yourself. _

"SHUT UP!"

I didn't even realize that I had screamed those words until I paused, my quick breaths chasing my rapid heartbeat as I gripped one of the walls with trembling fingers. Once again, I found tears tugging at my eyelids, but I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to dam the flood.

I was going crazy.

This I knew, somewhere, in the back of my head... that if I didn't get out of here, soon... I was really going to end up killing myself - not consciously, but by banging my head against the wall from pure frustration. I could not do this. It was just too painful... I... I couldn't take it.

I was going to _die._

_Breathe, Sonic. In and out. Remember what **Amy** told you about relaxing? Breathe deeply, and focus on something else. _

I forced myself to inhale deeply, and then breathe out the excess air. My chest expanded and contracted, though it was still shaking violently.

_Breathe, Sonic. You're going to get out of here._

I could almost picture Amy's face, in my head, telling me those exact words, oddly enough. I shook off the memory.

_Breathe.  
_

Oh man... if/when I ever got out of here, I knew there was one thing I was going to do - I was going to run until my legs fell off, and then keep running with my hands. I was going to run and run and run and run, not caring about anything else, not think about anything else. I was going to shatter the sound barrier like it'd never been broken before. I was going to be free again.

Quite out of the blue, some odd quote I'd heard once popped into my head - _you don't know what you have until it's gone._ Oh... so very, very true, I was finding out. I'd never realized how much I loved and needed running until my ability to do so had been stripped from me. There was one thing that was for sure: I was never going to take running for granted again.

Slowly, my breaths turned back to normal, and I felt in enough control that I pushed myself off the walls, so I could stand upright again, my trembling legs holding my frame up.

So... we were back to square one, with the nothingness and the boredom again. What to do? I'd never really had to entertain myself like this... with absolutely no material to work with. There really was nothing here, besides the inky darkness, the cold air, the steel walls, and... myself. That's it. I was, quite literally, confined to myself.

Myself. Me. Sonic the Hedgehog. The Blue Blur. The Fastest Thing Alive (Shadow's got nothing on me.) The hero.

That's who I am. Just... Sonic. Nothing more, nothing less.

Okay... seriously... I need to run. I... okay, at the very least, I need to clear my head. See, I don't like all this stuff clutterin' my head. It feels so... heavy. It's weighing me down. I just want to be light, and free. How I was.

But _no_, I was trapped in this blasted, rotten, cursed, freaking _box_ that was going to be the _death _of me.

A whimper escaped my throat as a terrible scene popped into my head: the walls were suddenly caving in, growing closer and closer, but slowly, in an angonizing fashion, until they were crushing my body, squeezing the air out, and I gasped, hyperventilating, desperately taking in air... oh, what an awful, awful way to die! Could there be one worse? I'd take been burnt to death over feeling every molecule of my body being crushed, thank you very much.

OH, who am I even _talking to_?

Myself. Sonic the Hedgehog. The Blue Blur. The Fastest-

ARGH! No, no, I was not going to be trapped in here for one more _instant! Now, now, now, now... _

I couldn't take this torture anymore. I was through with it, and I was getting _out._

Using only my hands, I felt up the corners and parameters of the box like mad, searching desperately for a weak spot, an opening, a crack, something that I could exploit. Surely... surely I could find something, surely Eggman had messed up somewhere. Surely... I'd beaten the doctor every other time... this _would be no different._

But no- no matter how hard I pushed against the walls, they held fast. Held _fast_, isn't that an odd expression? The walls were just not moving... and neither was I. I was stuck, I was caught... and I just wanted to give up at this point. I wanted... to just stop, everything.

Ugh.

I... I'm still here, though. Just sitting around, thinking. Being bored, waiting for my friends to come. I still hated this whole thing, this whole idea; being cramped, confined, and bored. I mean, really. There's nothing to do in here but think these odd thoughts. There's just complete darkness, and silence. And the weird thing? The silence was loud. In the sense that every breath I took echoed very clearly against the walls. My quick heartbeat pounded in my temples, the pulse almost lulling me, if I hadn't been so tense. I could hear and feel the rhythm of my own body. It was strange. Very strange...yet also natural.

I shook my head again, trying to clear it. My long quills hit against the metal of the walls, creating a gentle scraping sound. Uncomfortable... it was a severe understatement. I can't even remember the last time I'd been deprived of running this long - heck, I'd never been deprived. I'd always been able to do it any time I wanted to. And I'd let myself become addicted to that freedom, to that ability, that gift.

But seriously? I'd never been this_ bored_ either. I mean, yeesh... I'm by myself in here. It'd probably be a little more tolerable if I could atleast have _someone_ to_ talk _to, to help me get through this. Someone to help me plan a way out of here... someone that wasn't as needing of freedom as me, that could calm me down.

Like... Tails. Yeah, my best buddy. He'd probably woulda already found a way outta here, or... at least, he could help me pass the time, just by shooting the breeze. The very _still _breeze, but whatever. He'd find someway to calm me down, help me out.

Or Amy.

**_What?_** Oh gah, what if _Amy_ was in here with me? Pictures and visions of us, stuck together, cramped up very close in an extremely dark cell, hit my mind - and I couldn't help but blush deeply.

_Whoa, calm down the hormones there Sonic._ Yeesh.

But still... even _Amy_ would be better company than this still, silent, cold, dark box.

Yeah... even Amy. Hmmmm... You know... the girl's really not so bad. I mean, when she's not trying to force me to marry her and stuff. But when she's helping me out on a battle... she can handle herself. And yeah, sometimes I've been a little... mean to her. Maybe, when I get out, I'll... maybe...

_Sonic! What in the world are you thinking? It's AMY! Your stalker. She's crazy, okay? If she was caught in here with you, she'd-  
_

No she wouldn't. She'd... she'd... what _would_ Amy do in this situation? Probably swing that deadly hammer of hers like no tomorrow, trying to wreck this prison.

For some reason, a chuckle escaped my lips at that image, but I stifled it at the thought that her hammer wouldn't dent this prison either. Hopeless.

And then... she'd probably be scared, right? Knowing that Eggman had her. Scared like I was... but then... she'd wait. Much more patiently and cheerfully then I was, heh, but she _would_ wait. For _me_ to come save her.

Like I always did. _Always_.

I mean, I just_ had_ to, whenever she was caught. I couldn't bear to think, to imagine what Eggman could do to hurt her; and now even more, seeing how he invented this little cozy spot tailored just for me. I... I didn't want anything to happen to Amy.

Well, to anyone really. Not_ just_ her, like she's special... but, you know, we've known each other for a long time. She's a friend. A good friend, a friend that Eggman seems to capture an awful lot, now that I think about it, almost like... he... knows... or, _thinks_ he knows... there's something _between_ me and her. When there's _not_. Heh, isn't that funny? A genius who's got me _all wrong_-

_Sonic-_

Hey... that means _nothing_, okay?

_Sonic... you like her._

**NO! **So she's a _friend_, so sue me. So_ she_ has a crush on_ me_, so sue me. So Eggman thinks I like her, that I have a weakness for her, so sue me, okay? I don't give a freaking _care_! Read my lips, _I don't like Amy. And I never will.  
_

Got it? Good.

Moving on, but - even so... it really wouldn't be too bad to have anyone here, really. Even_ Shadow_. Well... okay, maybe not him. Heck, I'd take _Amy_ over him. At least the girl _smiles_. An awful lot, and when she does, she's kinda... errrrr, and she'd try and cheer me up, too. Heat came to my cheeks.

UGH, why am I thinking so _much _about _her_?

And I _swear_, if_ you _say that I _like_ her, I'll... I'll...

_I **need** to run_. This box is driving me up the freaking _wall._

Seriously, I need to stop this... it's so very unsettling. But unfortunately, my natural instinct and way to get out of thinking had been stripped from me. I was stuck, locked in here, with nothing but my thoughts, silence, and darkness.

And it really was getting old. Fast.

But what else can I freaking do? This is torture. Torture torture torture torture...

_Sonic. _

What do you want **_this time_**?

_Why don't you take a nap?_

...A nap? Ha, seriously? Dude... do you think I can actually _relax _enough to doze off? Really?

_Just breathe in and out, and let your mind go._

But I'm like the lightest sleeper in the _universe. _

_But there's nothing in here to wake you up._

...but I can only **dream** of getting in a comfortable position in here! And I'm not a freaking_ horse_, I can't sleep standing up.

_It'll pass the time, if you're asleep._

...true. But...I... what if Eggman comes and kills me in my sleep?

_He could've already killed you; he's had the chance. Now... get some shut eye. It might help._

... Hey... I suppose it's worth a try. Not like I got anything _else t_o do...

Heh, who would've thought that voice in your head... what's it called? Your conscience? Who would've thought it'd actually be _helpful_? Heh.

But okay..._ sleeping_? How was this gonna work now? Usually I slept on my back, my hands supporting my quills, my legs stretched out but crossed, but there wasn't enough room in here for my favored pose. The cramped position with me half sitting halfway in a ball was pretty much out of the question. Standing up was out of the question. Which left...

I let myself drop to my knees, and my calves and shoes had just enough room to spread out. I rested my against the side of the wall, but when the cold metal hit my skin, I pulled back and placed my gloved hand as a bit of a pillow. At least it was warmer, and much more soft.

Another deep sigh escaped my lips, and I tried for the millionth time to clear my mind and relax, letting myself drift off...but no way, I was just too jittery-

Sleeping, yeah right, like anyone can _sleep_ in this place...

I jerked myself back upright, mourning and grumbling about another failed idea, but after another few fruitless and boring minutes of staring into the jet black darkness... I knew that I was going to have to take a nap. Or I was going to go even crazier than this whole painful ordeal had already made me.

So... feeling like I was giving up and in, I settled back down on my knees, closed my eyes - although that really didn't matter, it still felt more comfortable and relaxing. I uncurled my tightened fists, and let one act as a makeshift pillow and the other just dangle, resting against my thigh. Then I let out another sigh, trying to relieve some nervous energy and unwind, and let my mind drift where it would.

...xxx...


	4. A Strange Need

**Bullet Nick, The Writer's Freedom Project, Alyssacookie, IHeartSonAmy, zeldaskeeper, Ghostkid33, Novus Umbra, poka, Samantha27, SherryBlossom, 01sonamy01, Funky Slushie, -MintCloud-: Thanks! Sorry for the wait, but I needed time to perfect this chapter; maybe the most important one of all. :3 I get the feeling some of you are getting a little bored and anxious yourself... I guess that's a good thing; it means I'm doing my job. Hehehe... anyway, here's a shiny new chapter for all of you... I hope this one moves the story along a little better. **

...xxx...

Chapter 4: A Strange Need

...xxx...

Somewhere, faintly, as if it was far off in the distance, I could hear music playing. Straining my ears, I concentrated on the beats until they were getting louder, and I could make out the tune. Somehow, it was familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it. Though I felt like I'd definitely heard it before. Odd.

Then, quite suddenly, my world of grays and blacks, shadows and darkness, started lighting up, and colors brushed across my vision. I opened my eyes - had they been closed? - and more light flooded them. It was almost overwhelming, the different variety, and I had to squint and wince as the lights stung my eyes. After my eyelids fluttered a few times, though, adjusting to the brightness, I was instantly able to make out where I was.

At a party, hanging by the snack table, on the edge of a rowdy dance floor.

For a minute, I surveyed the scene - I could see all of my friends getting down on the dance floor, frolicking around and swaying to the quick, catchy rhythms of the music. A smile played at my lips at seeing my good buddies enjoy themselves - and then I heard a gentle, sweet voice, from out of nowhere.

_"Sonic, why aren't you dancing?" _

Amy.

I don't know how I knew it was her - I just did. Instantly, I was able to pick her out of the crowd, dressed in a rather short but cute pale blue party dress, accentuating her light figure. Amy's pink quills brushed against her pixieish face as she stopped dancing herself. She lifted a gloved hand to sweep her offending bangs out of her shiny emerald eyes, so that our gaze was now completely unrestricted. Still... there were question marks dancing in those orbs as she tilted her head and smiled.

I grinned at her, and her eyes lit up even more at this gesture, if that was possible. "_I was just waitin' for a good song_," I quipped.

But, conscious of a sudden, urgent need to move, like I had been restrained for a long time, I wasted no more time in entering the multi-colored dance floor. The crowd soon parted for me, and I was in the spotlight. Feeling the music and needing to move, I let myself go and give into the beats, enjoying the freedom and the movement of dancing. Ah... it felt so good to be able to move...

_"Go Sonic!"_

I heard all my friends cheering me on, and this propelled me to go even faster, harder, stronger... I slipped into my favorite breakdancing moves, spinning and twirling myself around on the floor. I was dancing my heart out, succumbing to the quick beats and rhythms, letting my flailing yet controlled movements match the frantic pace. It was almost a game, trying to go in sync with the music.

But it soon became a race, a competition. And I was winning, as I always did in a test of speed. The music was too slow for me, much too slow, and I soon found myself making two or three movements per beat, instead of one. I was now twirling at an incredibly thrilling pace, and I just felt so... _alive_. And free. I felt _awesome_.

The room spun around me, blurs of vibrant colors that had no distinction. And yet, as I continued to twirl in a circle, almost on my back, breakdancing, there_ was_ one figure I could see clearly, one thing that I could make out and seemed stationary among the blurs of everything else moving. It certainly gave my mind and heart pause, and I used my hands to bring myself back upright but still kept up my frantic pace, though my attention was completely stolen by this one still figure.

It was _her. _

Glittering dark green orbs, a flowing blue skirt, rose hued quills and fur..._ Amy_. She stood out like an unmoving beacon in the churning, uncertain, vague waters surrounding us both. Everything else was so vague, so soft... but I could see this pink hedgehog clearly and vibrantly. I could tell that she was having fun here, dancing just like I was... and yet... her eyes suddenly flew in my direction, and my heart skipped. She was watching me... _wanting_ me.

I slowed down, almost involuntarily, until I matched her speed, now dancing at a less furious rate, curious as to why she stuck out to me among everything else. My eyes still locked onto hers, I lessened the distance between myself and her, our movements now in sync.

As I neared the girl, it was like she was glowing, almost. Our surroundings were still fuzzy, but at that moment... I really didn't want to see anything else - but her.

Her pink quills were still swaying, along with the ruffles of her little blue dress, and her smile was growing larger and larger the closer I came to her. She wanted me. I could feel that want, almost like it was tangible, hanging between us, inviting me to share in that want. But... I also noticed that the nearer I came, the more Amy slowed down, like she was uncertain of why I would notice her.

_"Amy,"_ I said slowly, as time itself was at a standstill. "_Don't stop movin'_."

We were now only a foot apart, max... and yet it felt too far. Her eyes lit up as I drew nearer, the emerald irises swimming with pure, unbridled happiness as a grin played at her lips. Whatever_ it_ was, that was causing my heart to pulse with the catchy hip hop music -it was contagious.

In the midst of all the partying and chaos around us... I was just aware of Amy. We had both been moving separately before this, but now we were moving_ together, _in harmony_._

The next thing I knew, her hands had suddenly sneaked their way up to my shoulders. My natural instinct to pull away was quelled by how gentle her touch was, her lovely green eyes, her contagious joy, and ... something deeper, some strange, inexplicable need tugging at my heart...

I... wanted to be close to her... I needed it, almost. It was strange, but I craved her like I craved breathing, running, sleeping. I wanted her like I'd wanted nothing before... to hold her, feel her in my arms...

Slowly, fighting a part of me that was screaming to run, to get away, I lifted my hands, aiming to place them on her delicate waist -

When she suddenly vanished in a poof.

I gasped and blinked, but upon opening my eyes, was just greeted with... nothing... but all too familiar darkness, coldness, silence.

_She was gone. _

A dream. I cursed under my breath.

With a start, I remembered where I truly was - in my rotten cell, with no light, let alone _color_; no sound, let alone _music_; and no company, let alone... _Amy._

I shook my head violently, forcing myself off my knees and was back standing up in one motion, clenching my fists as my eyes fruitlessly searched the inky darkness. Just for kicks, I started pushing on the walls, hoping perhaps during my nap, they would've weakened somehow, but of course, the darn barriers held fast. Great. I was still stuck in my cell... and very much alone.

What a weird dream.

Ah... eh... uh... it really sucks that was _all_ it was though... I mean, what I wouldn't give, to be out of here, be able to move and breakdance like that, and see color and hear music and... er, yeah...

We're back to square one, again. Just me and my prison... just me. _Alone._

A deep sigh escaped my lips, for my desire to move was getting the best of me... especially now that I'd slept. Usually, when I woke up, no matter if it was a nap or not, the first thing I did was go on a run.

Feeling jittery, I abruptly started jogging in place, letting my legs work but not go anywhere. Not surprisingly, this did very little to quench my thirst for the open air, the rush and adrenaline that running brought. Because I wasn't going anywhere... just pointlessly spinning my wheels. Although it did help burn a little nervous energy. I stopped hopping, coming to rest once again in the cold, cruel darkness and silence, but my needs were still unfulfilled. There was a deep, painful ache in my heart, speaking of a deeper need than just to move and stretch. I placed a hand on my chest, but this did nothing to soothe the ache.

What was it I needed? Something told me it wasn't just to break the sound barrier.

...Continuing with my ritual, after a run, I would sometimes go visit someone. Usually Tails, or Knucklehead if I was feeling frisky. But... there's no one here, now, for me to talk to... but myself. And my mind that was beginning to lose its sanity, I'm sure.

I don't know why the fact of being by myself was bothering me so much, but it certainly was_. _I was truly without any sort of companionship in here. But why should that bother me? While I'm in no way a_ loner_, I'm certainly not _sociable._ Usually I could get by alone, with just the wind, the earth, and my own speedy two feet as my only companions. There have been quite a few days where I would go without seeing anyone. And, one of my worst favorite things in the world to do is just _sitting around_ and _talking. _Can you say _boring_? And yet.._. _that ache in my heart. It spoke to me. I was feeling very lonely, for one of the first times in my life.

I wanted some_one._

Someone... to comfort me. Or, at the very least, to pass the time with. It was strange... but my usually unwavering ego was cracking, just a bit. I.. normally didn't like admitting needs, but... that ache, it was just so strong, calling out, wanting to hear a call in return... wanting someone.

_... what about Amy? _

Oh, not this again! What _about _her? She's not **here**, is she? Both fear and hope flooded my heart at that prospect.

_She was in your dream, Sonic. A dream that spoke of your deepest desires and what you truly want.  
_

...I bark laughed. Ha!

You can't be serious. So I had a dream about her... so what? Dreams aren't things you can really _control._.. they just sorta happen. Can I move on now? I mean, I woke up, no sense dwelling on the past...

_And yet dreams come from your heart. _

My heart.

Dude... no. Okay... just, no.

I don't know why I suddenly found myself biting my lip, sinking my little fangs into the soft flesh, fighting off a sudden wave of very unwelcome thoughts.

I said I _wasn'_t going down that route, okay? How many freaking times do I have to tell you I_ don't_ have feelings for the girl before you understand that?

_And how many times do you have to keep repeating that, to make yourself feel better? _

Not liking where this was going, I rapidly turned on my heel, trying to escape, somehow get this, get_ her_ off my mind... but my nose was just met with another wall, another obstacle, preventing my escape. No matter how quickly or often that I turned, it was still the same old result: I was trapped.

_Nowhere to run, Sonic. Nowhere to hide. You have to face this now. _

Oh jeez,** no...** anything but... her face suddenly popped into my head, quite out of nowhere, out of my subconscious. I could see her green eyes, her sweet smile... I forced her image out of my mind, looking for something, anything to distract me... from that sudden want inside my heart...

That want to be with someone. No, not just anyone...it was a very particular want. To be with... Amy.

Now... part of me, _most_ of me, actually, was wanting to flee in terror at the prospect of thinking about Amy, and was desperately scrambling for absolutely _any_ other topic to occupy my thoughts... but a small part, a part I'd always ignored and pushed away, begged for attention. That part was wondering why on earth it was so hard for me to think about her.

...why was it? She was just a normal girl. What was it about Amy that made me want to flee in terror every time that I saw her? The things I was _truly_ afraid of could be counted on one hand... but... was what I felt for Amy really only _fear_? If not, then what _were_ all those strong feelings that rush into my heart upon seeing her? Feelings that I just... don't know what to do with, don't know what to call...

So I run. Cause at least_ that_ is familiar to me.

_Oh... running from your problems, Sonic. You should know better. _

But dude... she pretty much squeezes the air out of my lungs every time she even catches a glimpse of me! Wouldn't you run from a girl like that?

_Sonic... do you think that when she comes to rescue you, she's going to do that?_

Ugh... you better believe that she will! She'll probably want to hug me and say that she was _so worried..._

_She just wants to comfort you, Sonic. She's not going to want to hurt you any more than you already are. She cares for you deeply. _

I don't need comfort, okay? I just need one thing, and that's to run! As long as I can run, I keep my sanity. That's the only thing wrong with me! I just need to... move and get out of this darn, cursed box!

_Are you sure that's it? What about that ache, Sonic?_

That pain is just because I need to run, okay?

_It's something deeper._

Her image flooded my mind's eye once again, but this time I heard her sweet voice, soothing me.

_"It's okay, Sonic... you'll be out soon..." _

Ah, was I hallucinating? Did this mean that I was_ dying_? Oh dear lord... please just get me the heck out of here... please! Panic flooded my system, freezing my blood and sending my mind in a frenzy. The energy channeled to its natural outlet, my legs, and those appendages started twitching, itching to move, to escape.

And then her voice broke through.

_"Sonic... don't worry. We're coming for you." _

Please tell me you're coming soon! Please tell me that you're right outside my cell, about to open it and I can be free of this! Please, I'm begging you! I'm going crazy! I'm dying...

Please, Amy, come quickly!

Please, _I need you..._

... what was_ that?_ No... I... I...

Fear flooded my heart - at least I think it was fear. I didn't know, at this point, any of the roller coaster ride of emotions dancing in my chest, clenching my heart, and wringing it out. I didn't know... but it was something.

_What are you so scared of?_

What makes you think I'm scared? I snapped back, getting very annoyed at this voice, very frustrated that it seemed to be able to convince me of anything.

_Why else would you run? _

...So I like to run, so what?

_And why do you like to run, Sonic?_

It's how I was born, genius. It's the way I'm wired.

_Could it be that you can escape your problems that way?_

I don't have problems!

_Then why are you so defensive?_

I'm not-

_ARGH!_

I... I needed... to get out of here. But I needed more than that, I needed something to distract me, to get my mind off of this mess... I needed... someone to comfort me... I needed...

_Amy_... her face was so clear now... in my mind. I could see every feature, from her petite nose to her cute ears, so very clearly, while everything around me was just darkness and silence. Like my dream. She was clear; everything else wasn't.

I... needed...

_No!_

**_Yes._**

I needed_ her_. I needed Amy like I needed the wind and space to run. Maybe even more so. I wanted her face, her presence, her touch, her smile, her words, her comfort.

...Dang.

_Why are you fighting it, Sonic? Why?_

I just... I don't know. I...

Her face. The face that had made me want to stop dancing, that had given me pause. I craved her presence like I'd craved nothing else. I wanted her to be right here, beside me, helping me get through this nightmare. Comforting me.

Oh... why? Why me, why _her_? What was it about this girl that had me captivated, wondering, stopping? What was it about her that made me want to pause and take notice, that sparked my attention? Why was she so different to me?

It was strange... I'd never wanted to stop and think about her, as she represented everything that I just wasn't sure of. And I, Sonic the Hedgehog, do not like being uncertain of things. So I was... afraid, afraid of what it would do, where it would lead me... but now... I'd never wanted anything or_ anyone_ like I wanted _her_, right now. Just like in my dream, what I wouldn't give to be able to put my arms around her.

_Sonic the **Hedgehog**, this prison has driven you** insane**. Wanting **Amy**? Are you out of your mind? _

No... I'm more** in** my mind than I'd ever been before. And this is what I finally arrive at: thoughts, wants, and needs of **Amy**.

...Dang.

...xxx...

**Ah... a bit of a juicy chapter this time! The dream idea was entirely Bullet Nick's and his inspiration was Daft Punk's song "Digital Love." I, however, added my own twists to it... ;D  
**

**Sonic being forced to think is revealing a lot... it shows what's deep inside his heart: he wants Amy. But he's still stuck in this prison. Still... how much longer can this go on? How much longer can Sonic take of this torture? Stick around, folks... **


	5. Flipped My Lid

**Bullet Nick, The Writer's Freedom Project, -MintCloud-, ultimateCCC, TheGirlWhoSuffersALivingHell, poka, Alyssacookie, Ghostkid33, Lex Luthor, zeldaskeeper, 01sonamy01, SunsetBreeze7x, Jacklethekitsune, Novus Umbra: AH! Another long wait, I know. This time I have no excuse: I've just been feeling lazy, unmotivated, in a state of writer's block, and quite frankly, not in the right mood to write this sort of serious story. So... I shut myself in my closet again to get inspired. :/ (Self-inflicted Author Cruelty!) But whatever...** **it must go on! I mean, Sonic's dying to be out of here, and I'm sure you all are anxious, too. So... here ya go.  
**

...xxx...

Chapter 5: Flipped My Lid

...xxx...

**_Amy._**

Who woulda thunk?

Certainly not _me._ That's for _dang_ sure. _  
_

It seems so... unlikely. I never, ever would've imagined that I would ever have this... craving for her, like I do now. Never would I have thought that locked deep down in my soul there were feelings for Amy Rose. But that's the thing - I'd never actually taken the time to think about her, or our relationship. I'd never wanted to explore that, in my head. But now...I'd been forced. And this is what I came up with.

I never thought that I'd ended up wanting her, needing her... it's like... there's this ache in my heart, this hole...that calls out to her. This unique Amy-shaped hole in my heart that only she can fill. I really can't describe it all that well. It's just there, and it's powerful... and I... I don't know. It's odd. It's... new. But it's not unpleasant. In fact, it's almost... nice.

Weird.

I just... wish that she was here, that I could see her, and... hold her. She'd help me get through this, she'd help comfort me, and make me not so bored.

Odd... two different desires were fighting in my heart, because part of me just wants to run and get out of this darn prison... and part of me just wants Amy and to feel her hug me... And the latter was slowly gaining in strength.

What does it mean, though? I mean, honestly. What does it mean that I want her like this? Is it just a friend thing, a comfort thing? Is it just cause I know that only she can help me out right now? Or is it... more? Maybe... I... like her, too?

Naw, don't be silly, man. Didn't I say I'd never like her?

_Now... don't you think you've fooled yourself long enough Sonic? You have to be honest - you know that lying never does any good. You have feelings for Amy. You can't deny them now.  
_

...you're really not going to leave me alone, are you?

...

Whatever. I'm thinking too much.

I shook my head, once again, and let out a sigh I didn't even know I'd been holding. My right hand gripped the nearest wall and stroked the cold metal listlessly as I readjusted my legs. But even though I could shift my weight from foot to foot, I couldn't shift my thoughts. It always came back to-

Amy.

It was useless.

I tried.

I honestly, really did. I tried to run. I tried avoiding her. I tried to tell her I didn't like her. I dropped so many hints. Yet... there she was. No matter what, I could always count on Amy Rose being right on my heels, ready to propose or crush me in a hug. No matter how rudely or meanly I'd treat her, the girl would always come back, always insist that we were meant to be, that one day, we'd be together. No matter what... I just couldn't escape the crazy, wonderful, funny, annoying, pretty, unique, cheerful, erratic, dynamic, optimistic, persistent, volatile, determined, temperamental, infatuated, cute, friendly, hyper, amazing pink hedgehog. In my thoughts or in reality, she was always there. Amy is just the type of girl that's impossible to ignore.

But, oh, how I tried.

I had run like only I could, but whenever I stopped, she was always there. _Always_. Do you know how hard it is to keep tabs on someone like me? I've always been a drifter, always been elusive. And yet, Amy could _always_ seem to come and find me. She just stalked me to no end. But man, her dark green eyes get all shiny when she sees me. Just that look, that happiness, and how she runs at me full speed, knowing that she's finally found me...

I smiled. For the first time in a while. I dunno why, but... now that I was letting myself think about her, it was actually having a _pleasant _effect on me, while before she'd scared me to death.

Who'd a thunk?

Amy was actually making me forget where I was.

_Oh._

My mind instantly snapped back to the present, and all of sudden it was like my box had just shrunk a couple inches inward, squeezing the air right out of my lungs.

Oh no... I was still trapped in a super tiny constricting box, wasn't I? All this Amy stuff had totally distracted me but - Oh... NO I was really still_ trapped! _

_Sonic, don't** think**!_

What if the walls suddenly collapsed on me? I'd have nowhere to run, no escape! OH... what if I really was going to be stuck in here forever? What if Eggman never cracked, or my friends failed in rescuing me? What if I... actually truly_ died_ in here?

Terrible, vivid nightmares of being squeezed to death filled my head in a rush, but I had nowhere to shove them aside, as I was stuck, and the darkness and silence were overwhelming in their monotonousness.

My breaths were now cycling at an alarming rate, and I spun in a circle, trying to get away, get out... but_ no_... there were walls, everywhere. Walls, walls, walls, _walls..._

Oh, how had I let myself fall into this trap? Why hadn't I been able to fight off Eggman?

As if on cue, the memory of how I'd gotten caught played in my mind: stopping after a run, **Amy **approaching and the typical annoyance and fear, rejecting** Amy**, hearing the crash and running off to stop Eggman, him distracting me, **Amy** screaming and me ignoring her, the darts and drug, being captured, and then... I had to swallow... telling **Amy**... _"don't be dumb!" _

_Why- she had **warned** me, hadn't she? That's what she had been screaming about then. Not just to scream my name because she loved me - but to **warn** me. And if only I had **listened** to her for once, then maybe I wouldn't be here...  
_

Oh... why had I been so rude to her? I mean, yeah, she had bothered me as soon as I'd stopped, but ... If she was here, I'd... I don't know what I'd do, but I... don't think that I could look her in the eye and say that she's just a friend. Not anymore. Not when there's still this ache in my heart, longing for her. Maybe I'd still run from her, but... I don't know what anything means anymore, with her and me.

_What if... what if I really did die in here? What if... those were my absolute last words to Amy? What if that's how she remembers me, when I told her that I didn't like her, and that she was just being dumb?  
_

No! I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't let Amy go on thinking that I didn't feel something for her now, I just would not let that happen!

"_Amy_," I whispered her name almost on accident. As if answering my call, her pretty face popped into my head, and guilt flooded my heart. "Amy, I'm sorry!" I wailed_,_ my cry echoing off the bare, dull walls of my prison. I waited, hoping that maybe, somehow...

My only answer was nothing but the same weary, still, cold, silent murkiness that gave me no hope.

Eggman had left me completely alone in here, hoping that I would end up killing myself mentally, leaving just a hollow shell of myself, created by deprived needs.

I had been sentenced in here to die.

NO! I was _not_ going to let Eggman beat me! This may be his most horrible and evil idea yet, but that didn't mean that I was giving up!

_I think I've spent enough of my life in this rotten cage, thank you very much. I'm not spending one more second in here. _

Fear, panic, horror, and adrenaline raced through my veins, and _I needed to get out of here_. NOW. I was not going to be able to make it through one more second in here. I was going to die.

Desperate, I launched myself feet first into one corner of the cell, then flung back to the opposite after bouncing off. Seeing my feet didn't work, I curled myself into my tightest ball and slammed my body into the walls, bouncing back and forth, but making absolutely no headway. Walls were all that greeted me, pushing me back and resisting any attacks that I made on them, just cold, dark, lonely walls. Walls that I was going to have to break down, or I was going to die.

Letting go off everything that had held me back before, I jumped out of my spin dash and started pounding on the walls with my fists, desperately hoping that they'd finally give in now. Because they just _had to. _Because I was not going to_ let _myself die in here. Still... the walls endured my abuse admirably, and if I'd been my thoughts had been more coherent I would've wondered what they were made of.

"Eggman!" I yelled, my plea being partially swallowed up in my loud crashing fists. "Let me out of here! This isn't funny any_more_! Not that it ever _was!_ Let me fight you! Just let me out of here!"

I paused, letting the echoes die down and fade into silence, straining to hear Eggman's laughter. Who would've thought that would actually be a _welcome_ sound? But no- still nothing!

"Eggman! Let me out of this cell!" I continued to beg, this time running circles around the enclosure.

I came to a halt for just a second, but in that second I took 10 breaths and my heart hammered 20 times. "_Eggman_!" I shouted again. "I'll do anything! JUST LET ME OUT!" I continued to pound on the walls, my fists moving at supersonic speed. "Pleeeeease!"

My voice was so high, so desperate, so unlike me... but I didn't care, hardly noticed. "Please, someone! Anyone! Amy! Tails! Knuckles! Shadow! Amy! Cream! Rouge! Amy! ANYONE! I'll do anything! Just get me OUTTA HERE!" I bellowed.

My desperate assault on the barriers still created no dents, and STILL, there was no one letting me out. I was trapped, destined to die in this prison. This would be the very end of the great hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Good bye, world-

NO!

"NOW! PLEASE!" I sounded pathetic, but this was what I was reduced to. "I'll do anything you want from me, just let me out of here and let me run again!"

Tears were now flowing freely down my face, choking my begs and kissing my lips before dripping off my chin. But I didn't care - I was done with this cell. My heart was being wrung out, and cold fingers sunk into the muscle, speeding up the beats to a dangerously fast rhythm. Now I was in so much agony, my hands ceased pounding and flew to the back of my head, gripping my quills and yanking with all the strength I had left. I didn't care - I didn't care how much that hurt- I NEEDED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Finally, the pressure on the back of my head broke, and with a _snap_, one of my quills was yanked free. My hands were sent flying backwards, crashing into the wall behind me as an excruciating pain ripped through the back of my head. The broken quill slipped through my shaking fingers and fell to the ground behind me. I paused, horrified of what I'd just done, before letting loose a terrible, pain-laced wail that was loud enough to alert the whole world.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

I paused, my cry swallowed up in the pure nothingness surrounding me - my beg had fallen on deaf ears. A flow of liquid - my blood - trickled down my back, mingling with the thick layer of sweat already present. My hand flew backwards, trying to dam the gush - but it only took a second before I felt my glove soak through.

What had I done?

Collapsing to my knees, I leaned on the wall, crushing my face against it. My eyes were now squeezed shut, but my labored breathing was now mixing with pathetic whimpers and my heartbeats were fast. Too fast. Even for me... poundpoundpound, I could feel the beats echoing in my temples, getting faster, faster, threatening to burst my whole chest wide open. The agony, the pain...

It was too much... I was spent. I was finished. Over. I had no more strength.

Another whimper escaped my throat as I continued to slide downwards until the bottom of my feet were crushed against the back wall. The whole world around me started spinning and yet fading, swirling into even deeper more pessimistic darkness...

_Amy. _

She was there - _here_. Now, with me. I could see her so clearly, her ethereal face with those dark green irises, long eyelashes, pink quills, blushing muzzle... Amy... she was here. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but I had no idea where I even was anymore.

And then I heard the most lovely thing in existence: her voice, so undoubtedly sweet and gentle and reassuringly _her voice_... _"Sonic, oh Sonic are you in here_?"

"Amy..." was all I could manage, being so gone... lost...

_"Sonic! Oh, no, what has Eggman - We're coming!"_

"Uh..." I muttered, but the next thing I knew, I was being blinded as rays of light hit my widened pupils.

_...xxx..._


	6. Aftermath

**Bullet Nick, Samantha27, zeldaskeeper, Jacklethekitsune, -MintCloud-, SpeedAngel9294, Novus Umbra, Mana the Cat Magician, poka, ShadowIsTheSmex, Alyssacookie, Ghostkid33, The Writer's Freedom Project, Sonamy Lover, Wolf, IHeartSonAmy, Ksonic: 17! Ohmygawsh I love all of you! Once again, thanks for reading, guys and gals. You all make my day with your nice reviews, and I'm glad you all are liking this story. **

**Still... this chapter simply refused to be written exactly the way I wanted it to. UGH, I hate knowing what you want to write but your mind won't cooperate. Writer's block is so frustrating, especially when you really WANT to write. I guess I just feel guilty if I don't publish something after a few days. (And don't tell me I need to chill out. I wouldn't trade being a writer for the world.) :D  
**

**Anyway, so... I'm shifting back to the now strangely unfamiliar third person, but I do think this is my natural writing style. By the way, if this has a sort of sullen/bittersweet feel to it, it's because that's been my mood the past few days. Enjoy chapter six. **

...xxx...

Chapter 6: Aftermath

...xxx...

At the command of a two-tailed fox, who was typing furiously in the computer-lined corner of the now lit up room, the pressure that had been holding together the box snapped. The door swung downwards silently, and a wilted, shaking blue figure collapsed out of it, landing in a face plant onto the ground, outside of his prison at last.

But Sonic was feeling too exhausted to fulfill his fantasies of being able to run like the wind just yet; he was just too out of it to even move from the heap he was in now. His eyes, which had been so deprived of light, were being blinded with the incoming rays, and Sonic squeezed his eyelids closed and wearily brought his blood-soaked glove up to his face to shield it. The pain in his eyes was intense, yet tame compared to the throbbing on the back of his head.

"Sonic!" Amy couldn't help but yell, immediately running to his aid.

Her tears flowing freely, the girl knelt beside Sonic, wanting to hug him but almost afraid of hurting him even more. The first thing she noticed was all the bright red blood on his head and dripping down his back, the source being one of his normally smooth quills roughly broken off and gushing blood underneath it. Amy's shaking gloved hand hovered right above the jagged edges, so shaken by what she was seeing that she didn't even notice that Tails and Knuckles had silently come up on the other side of their brother. A deep frown set over Knuckles' face, while Tails just looked scared, and couldn't stop thinking that Sonic may have _died_ in there.

"Sonic," Amy muttered softly and tearfully, her hand finding gentle repose on the clean back quill nearest to her. "Are you...?"

A groan escaped Sonic's throat as he lifted his head and allowed his eyelids to part, though still squinting in defense. Tears were still dripping out of his eyes, blurring his vision as he took in his surroundings.

_Colors._ The first hue to hit his eyes was a familiar reddish magenta, and then, lifting his head even more, bright bold pink along with deep dark green came into his vision. The colors continued to swim together for a moment until they finally cleared up, resulting in the most beautiful and welcome thing Sonic had ever seen. Amy's face.

"Amy..." he muttered groggily, quickly coming back to reality as his vision unclouded. He was out - he could see - he could run -and he was with Amy. Those facts were enough to add a tiny smile to Sonic's other wised pain-laced expression as he used his hands to bring himself back upwards, first to his knees and then all the way standing.

Slightly rusty, Sonic's legs almost gave out, and he wobbled in place before being steadied by one of Amy's patented hugs.

_"Sonic!"_ Amy said once again, strongly gripping his body close to hers, relieved to see him okay again.

Knuckles and Tails exchanged concerned looks, thinking Sonic had been tortured enough. But before either of them could speak up to tell Amy to let go of the poor hedgehog, they were shocked to see Sonic's own arms rise up to hug Amy back and not push her away.

"Amy," was all Sonic could say, enjoying her presence, her scent, her soft fur, her voice. She was such a sharp yet welcome contrast from the cold interior of his prison that he couldn't help but hug her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her hands now stroking the blood-matted fur on his back.

_Now I am_. Still he winced, not because of Amy, but because of his self-inflicted injury that was continuing to throb at the back of his head.

"I'm fine," Sonic tried to casually brush it off, but his tone came out more sarcastic-sounding than he meant.

"Wha-wha happened in there?" she asked quietly, her head resting on his shoulder, shaken at seeing her hero so distraught. Her eyes traced down his back, the amount of blood tore her heart and she couldn't help but squeal, "Oh, what did Eggman _do_ to you?"

Sonic couldn't respond immediately, not wanting to reflect on what had happened in there. Ever again.

"We don't have time for this," Knuckles finally said, knowing he had to butt in. "Sonic, if you're okay, we should get out of here. We had to down a ton of bots to get in here, and there'll be more where they came from."

Right. As much as Sonic didn't want to let go of Amy, his legs were now itching to run again now that they could. Strange - who would've thought that he'd willing let himself be hugged (restrained again) as soon as he was able to be free? Odd.

Relaxing his grip and backing away, Sonic's hand left Amy's quills and reached for his own, gingerly touching the broken piece. It was still bleeding profusely. But oh well, they didn't have time right now to fix it. The sooner he got the heck out of here the better. Sonic steeled his expression against the pain, just now realizing that he could run. He was _free._

_Dude, you're out of the box now - time to kick some Egg-butt._

Feeling like he'd stood still long enough to last him a lifetime, Sonic took off up the staircase and down the halls of the base, his friends on his heels. It took only a few strides for Sonic to iron out his rustiness, and was soon enough back at supersonic speed, feeling the glorious wind, his legs finally being able to stretch and move to their potential, and the freedom of being able to go exactly where he wanted, when he wanted to.

_Oh man, how I missed this! _A hint of a smile played at his lips as he easily broke through all the bots lining Eggman's base. He felt alive, and he felt like _himself _again. He felt awesome.

Freedom... there truly was nothing like it in the world.

For a brief moment, Sonic just wanted to leave the base and run his heart out, not really caring about Eggman anymore. Part of him just wanted to run and run, and do nothing else. Part of him just wanted to shake off that unnerved feeling in his heart, caused by that horrible experience inside the box.

But just when he was about to head out of the base, he figured he'd better give Egghead his two cents on what he did to him. To let him know he'd better not try anything like this again.

...xxx...

One more minute.

That's how oh so very close Eggman had been to being free of Sonic. Just one. He had Sonic exactly where he wanted him, and just one more minute was all he would've needed. Although one would think Eggman would be used to last minute defeats by now.

The evil scientist had spent the past 30 minutes glued to the special audio receiver that was feeding him Sonic's experience inside the box, brought to him by the cameras stationed in the room outside. Of course, Eggman couldn't get any visual data, as that would require light and effectively ruin the torture exercise, but the audio tapes were proving to be valuable in their own way, if just to give Eggman something to indulge in later, as a sort of motivation.

Not only had the doctor wanted to break Sonic's will and hope, leaving him shaken and psychologically disturbed, but he also had done this as a sort of... test, to see how Sonic would react. Eggman had been hoping to learn something about his nemesis. Of course, his main plan was not to keep Sonic in there_ forever_, but to have him think so. Eggman had every intention of letting the hedgehog out after a few hours to move onto some other sort of exercise, but Sonic had barely made it through one whole hour before he'd broken down.

Just one of the many reasons that this plan had to be Eggman's most ingenious one yet. Or so he'd thought. But how could it not be? Eggman had spent years perfecting that little compartment - he'd even thrown Bokkun and all of his robots that were smaller than Sonic in there to test it. None of them had even made a dent in the incredibly strong alloy (a recipe which Eggman would keep under lock and key and in consideration for future robots) and neither had Sonic. Of course, at first he'd tried - Pounding on the walls, kicking, using that cursed spin dash - and yet he'd failed._ Yes. Sonic had failed. _It sounded so sweet._  
_

After that there was an exceptionally long period of utter silence, and Eggman had started to wonder what Sonic was doing, or if he'd killed himself. But no, the hedgehog's will was too strong for that. Just when the scientist was about to have a robot go check on him, the yelling had began. The despair and panic of his worst enemy had made Eggman shiver in excitement, knowing that only he could've caused this.

And while part of him knew that he should start putting his plans of taking over the world into motion now that Sonic was out of the way and couldn't stop him (one of the main goals of this exercise), Eggman was just so intrigued and having way too much fun relishing in his victory and watching Sonic squirm. So he pushed back his domination urges, telling himself he could be patient: Sonic wasn't getting out of the box any time soon.

He was a fool.

Being so wrapped up in the data, he hadn't payed any heed to his security monitors: Sonic's three cursed little friends had come after him. Of course. The little pink brat must have informed them. If he hadn't been so excited about an actual victory over Sonic, Eggman would've been more alert. But still, as rare as victories were to him, he'd wanted to enjoy this one. Though he was maybe realizing why they didn't come more often.

How had he let Sonic just slip out of his fingers so easily? He'd had him, dang it! And he'd let himself get caught up in the victory and drop his guard.

Eggman swore under his breath as the security monitors showed the rather touching scene outside the box. Sonic was out - he was hugging his girl -

Two large fists slammed down onto his desk, causing the loose trinkets on top to hop slightly at his sudden violence. "_You haven't won yet, Sonic!" _he snarled to no one in particular, furiously typing in commands to call his robots out of dormancy to capture Sonic and his friends once again.

Now that he had his speed back, the Blue Blur was causing the typical mayhem and carnage, racing around the base like a speed demon who'd been held back for too long. Eggman's eyes traced his rapid movements, trying to figure out what exactly Sonic was going to do now. For a second, he disappeared off the radar, and Eggman started to wonder if the hedgehog had just taken off -

"Hey Eggman."

What? That was impossible! How had he managed to get in here so _fast? _

Eggman spun around, sweat forming at his face at seeing the speedster, face to face, in the threshold of his office, right in front of him. Usually Eggman had a robot to hide behind, but now it was just himself and Sonic. The first thing Eggman noticed was how very different Sonic looked. His fists were clenched tightly, and his normally cocky expression was replaced with something a little darker. He was wearing an odd looking smirk, but there was something else about his appearance that seemed almost... off. He couldn't quite place it, but Sonic certainly looked bizarre. And very, very pissed.

At him.

"Sonic! What a wonderful surprise!" Eggman faked cheeriness while reaching behind him to get his robots ready. "I suppose my accommodations were to your liking?"

Two jade green eyes narrowed at his direction as Sonic bared his fangs and let out a light growl, sending a bolt of fear through Eggman's heart.

"Now, now, let's not get excited, Sonic. You know I really wasn't planning on keeping you in there forever, _right?_"

Sonic said nothing, he just slowly walked over to the doctor, who shrank back in almost comical fear from the little rodent.

"You shouldn't be worried, I'm not like you," Sonic said in a low voice, and raised his bloody glove to point at the doctor. "But I'm telling you right now-"

He paused, for he heard the sound of three figures enter in behind him. What? Had they stalked him up here? Sonic turned and was greeted with concerned green, worried blue, and gruff plum eyes. Also, by turning, he revealed to Eggman his broken and bloody quill. The doctor could just gape at the jagged appendage, realizing in twisted horror that Sonic must have done that to himself, in a state of frustration.

"Don't do it, Sonic," Knuckles said, eyeing between the hedgehog and the villain.

Sonic clenched his fists, but it was only when Amy pleaded, "You're hurt, Sonic... let's just get out of here," that his heart softened and he turned to give Eggman one more deadly look.

"Eggman, what you did was not cool." Understatement. "Just... get back to failing at taking over the world, okay?"

And with that, Sonic turned to leave, but his gaze lingered on Amy before he took off.

...xxx...

Once the four of them had gotten out of the base and were hanging by the Tornado, Tails said, "Hey, Sonic, uh..." He was trying not to gape at the conspicuous, mutilated quill sticking out of Sonic's head. "You're losing a lot of blood... don't you think-"

"It'll grow back," Sonic interrupted, giving an obviously forced smile at his little brother, trying to fall back into character. "I'll be fine, man."

"Sonic, you're _going_ to get that bandaged up," Amy said much more forcefully than Tails had been, narrowing her eyes in fake anger to hide her true motive - worry.

The hedgehog studied her for a moment, the ache in his heart growing as he read the expression in her eyes. Normally he would've shrugged it off and ignored her, but he _was _feeling a little faint. Besides, before he could go on a nice, day-long run he'd have to get the bleeding stopped. And... there was still that lingering feeling in his heart, aching for Amy...

_Should I tell her? Can I afford **not **to? _

"Alright," he gave in and scooped Amy into his arms before taking off.

Amy had to gasp - for she was genuinely surprised that Sonic had actually _agreed_ to something that s_he _said - but the surprise faded as she studied his face. There was something there, in his expression, that seemed different to Amy. He looked focused, and lost in his thoughts. There wasn't the cool, calm, and collected expression that she was so used to seeing on his features. No grin played at his lips - they were just a firm line. His normally shiny eyes were dull... yet still had a hint of a spark.

_Oh... he's really hurting, _Amy thought._ I wish there was something I could do... I guess I'll just have to fix his quill and hope he'll tell me more..._

The girl didn't have anymore time to read his expression or say anything because they'd already arrived at her house. Sonic set Amy down, still not quite meeting her eyes as she opened her door.

"Well, Sonic, let's get you cleaned up," Amy said and led him into her bathroom, not sure if she should be thrilled that Sonic was in her house or worried about his broken quill.

Sonic followed her silently and took a seat on the edge of her bathtub, just a small smile at his lips now as he watched Amy start pulling out her first aid stuff, littering her bathroom counter with bandages and medicine.

"Don't be worried about me, Amy," Sonic said as he brought his hand once again up to his quills. "The blood's already clotting. You know I'm a fast healer."

Amy turned to him, her eyes glistening. "I know, Sonic. I... I just don't like to see you hurt. And I hate to think what _else_ Eggman could've done to you if we hadn't come in time."

Sonic bit his lip and looked down, not willing to admit that Eggman hadn't been the one to snap his quill off. "Trust me, Ames, I wasn't going to _let _him do anything else to me."

At seeing his sullen expression, Amy frowned, but then held up her damp wash cloth. "Alright, Sonic, I'm going to get all the blood off, okay? So hold still."

Sonic just gave a slight nod, and Amy bit her lip in concentration before placing one hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement that Sonic was actually _letting_ her do this for him, but the feeling was quickly suppressed once she eyed his mutilated quill. _Stupid Egghead_, she thought bitterly.

She looked back into Sonic's leafy green eyes, surprised at his expression. There was certainly masked pain there, but there was also something else, something a little more... soft. Amy couldn't help but smile at him, joy bubbling up at realizing that Sonic was actually in her _bathroom_, and she was going to get to_ touch_ him.

"Well, you gonna get me cleaned up?" he suddenly asked, impatience mounting.

Amy blushed, realizing she'd just been staring at him, when he really need help. "Oh, sorry..." she apologized before getting to work.

Taking the damp wash cloth in hand, Amy gently wiped all the dried blood off his back, teasing around his back quills before moving up to his head. Sonic winced as Amy started touching his delicate quill, but gritted his teeth and let himself relax, succumbing to her tender touch. This was the first time Amy had been gentle and not aggressive with him, to his knowledge. And he found he didn't mind one bit.

Now that all the blood was gone, Amy moved onto some antiseptic, pouring it into another washcloth. "Alright, Sonic, this is going to sting a little," she said and eyed him.

"I can handle it," Sonic said and gritted his teeth even more.

Amy nodded and then applied the stinging germ cleaner onto Sonic's broken quill. His reaction was immediate.

"Ah- ow!" he yelled and pulled his head away, but involuntarily reached for Amy's hand, squeezing it to relieve some of the pain.

Amy frowned at seeing him in pain, but reached once again to apply some more. Sonic pulled away even further. "Oh Sonic, hold still!" Amy implored him.

_I've held still long enough_, Sonic thought and kept his distance. It wasn't until Amy frowned at him that he realized he was holding her hand. Sonic blushed and immediately let go, now that the initial stinging pain had ceased. The girl took advantage and applied just a little more of the antiseptic cleaner, causing Sonic to wince yet again.

"There, now just for the bandage," Amy said and pulled out the long strip. She made quick work of wrapping the jagged spine in the white bandage, sealing it off so that it would be able to heal much quicker.

"All done?" Sonic asked Amy hopefully, turning his eyes to her.

"Just one more thing..." Amy said, but before Sonic could react, she leaned forward to press her lips against the bandage. "A kiss to make it better."

"_A_-my..." Sonic turned deep red and turned from the giggling girl to look at himself in the mirror.

The broken quill was the one on the right side of his face, and stood out like just a stub among his other, longer and more majestic quills. He turned his head to the side, and then back facing forward. You really couldn't tell all that much if you were just seeing him straight on...

Amy curled up next to Sonic, taking his hand in hers and leaning against his shoulder. To her delight, Sonic didn't pull away and just smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks Amy," he said and let a lopsided smile take over his face.

"You're welcome Sonic! Any time you need _anything_, I'll do it for you."

Even though he was still blushing, Sonic gave Amy a slight wink. Amy's heart fluttered at this gesture, but there was something bothering her. She could tell Sonic was still shaken, as he was being almost too quiet, and his normally glittering eyes had a dull glare in them. And his hurt was almost tangible. Amy wanted to ask him, wanted to help, wanted there to be something she could do for him... realizing that at any minute Sonic could take off again, Amy decided to make her move now. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sonic, what _happened_ to you in there?"

His smile instantly disappeared, and Amy cursed herself for asking. "I just wanna_ help-_"

"It... wasn't fun," Sonic said simply. "And I'd rather not..._ think_ about it anymore."

"Oh, but Sonic, you can't keep it bottled up," Amy insisted, "It's not _healthy_."

The male hedgehog just blinked in response, and so Amy continued. "Oh, Sonic, I hate to see you hurting like this! You know you can tell me anything, right?" her eyes were just so big now, and it tugged at Sonic's heart.

Sonic wanted so desperately to say, "_Don't worry, Amy, I'm good now,"_ and run off, but the words got caught in his throat. He'd never been a good liar.

Still trying to come in terms with his scattered and confusing emotions, Sonic let out a sigh. He'd been suppressing his feelings once again. It was strange - once he'd been free and allowed to run again, he'd felt wonderful... and yet, once he'd stopped to go after Eggman, something had changed. Running hadn't given him exactly what he'd wanted to feel. The run here hadn't cured the ache and longing in his heart in the least, though when Amy had been cleaning off his back, he'd felt his heart warm and calm down at her touch. And yet, the ache was still there; a desire to be with this girl unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And now that the pain in his head had diminished, there was very little to distract him from the undeniable longing he felt.

_She's what you want, Sonic. _

It was something in her eyes, something that was just so tender and loving... like the dream. _The dream. _Oh, how could he forget that? That was what had caused the change, hadn't it?

He turned from the reflection to look at the real Amy, blushing even more at realizing how close she was to him now. Her head was resting on his shoulder and when he'd turned, they were only inches apart-

Sonic pulled back a little, but didn't go any further than a foot away, his hands cupped in front of them. Amy took them, and Sonic let her. There's no sense in running now, Sonic, he told himself. Running won't cure your ache.

"Amy... right after Eggman captured me... he locked me in a cell where I couldn't move," Sonic admitted.

"That's_ awful_."

"I know. It was terrible. The first thing I did was try and get out, but my spin dash didn't even so much as make a dent in the darn thing. So I was trapped. And it was dark in there, too." A shudder ran down his back and transferred to Amy through his hands. "And it was boring. There was absolutely nothing to do in there but... _think_." he paused. "It was torture, Amy. Eggman took away my freedom. You know how important that is... to me. I couldn't run. For a while I just... wanted to die."

Amy inhaled sharply at this statement. "Oh, Sonic, I'm _so_ sorry!" she suddenly wailed and crushed Sonic into a hug so fast even _he_ hadn't seen it coming.

Sonic had to gasp as she was squeezing him, but even if he wanted to get a word in, Amy interrupted with, "It's all _my_ fault, isn't it?"she asked and released Sonic just a little, looking up at him with big, wet eyes.

A frown came over his face. "Course it's not," Sonic said, his hands slowly crawling their way up to Amy's waist. Thankfully, this time she didn't vanish, unlike in his dream.

"_Oh._.. I couldn't help but blame my_self_, because I was _there_ and I could've_ done_ something-"

"Nah, it's not _your_ fault," Sonic said. "In fact..." he paused, letting himself smile. "If anyone... it's my own."

Amy gaped at him, now thoroughly confused.

"You tried to warn me, but... I... ignored you." Sonic admitted, now too embarrassed to meet her eyes. "So I guess it's me that should be apologizin'."

Still, Amy had no idea what to say. Did he really feel bad for that? Really? Amy let her mind drift back to about an hour or so ago (had it really only been that long?), when she'd finally spotted Sonic after he stopped from a run. She'd been so giddy to actually find him that she'd approached him and hugged him right away, and yet... he'd said those awful words. _"I don't like you... like that." _

Her eyes shut in painful memory. He couldn't have meant it. _Couldn't._ And yet, Sonic had said it, clear as day, that he wasn't interested in being more than a friend to her. Sonic was no liar, either. He really, honestly, truly _didn't like her_._** Oooooh..**._

"Amy... I... I'm sorry," Sonic muttered, and then allowed himself to look back into her eyes, only to find that hers were squeezed shut.

"For _what_?" Amy asked, unveiling her gaze from him, a single tear spilling out.

"For... when I said I didn't like you," Sonic breathed, not believing what he was saying.

Amy froze, as did everything else around her. Was he... was he c_hanging his mind_? "Sonic... do you..."

The male hedgehog bit his lower lip, the internal war still raging in his head.

_Sonic, you have to tell her. _

_But I can't. _

_You have to. You can't deny that you have feelings for the girl._

_But I... _

_Running won't solve this problem, Sonic. You've run aw__ay enough._

_I know, but... once I tell her... there's no going back. She'll... take away my freedom. She'll want me to **commit **to her-_

_And give you something much more precious. That ache in your heart, Sonic... it begs you to pour out your feelings. Tell her. You'll feel better. You simply cannot deny that you like her back._

Letting out a sigh, Sonic braced himself for this coming confession. "Amy...I... when I was in the cell... I... ended up doin' a lot of thinkin'," he started. "And... I came to realize that... I... well..."

He trailed off, and Amy was watching his every breath with a guarded hope. Was he really about to say that... he liked her? That he'd changed his mind?

Sonic swallowed. "I've been pretty mean to ya."

Amy shook her head slightly. "No you have-"

"Yes I_ have_," Sonic admitted and gave Amy another squeeze. "And I'm sorry for that... I just... I didn't know what to do with you, Amy. You confused me, all those feelings you gave me and... I just never let myself _think_ about them. Cause I was afraid of where they would lead me. But now that I did take the time to think... I realized... that maybe... I do _sorta_ like you."

_No._ "Really?" Amy asked slowly, almost cautiously.

When Sonic just nodded, her mouth twitched into a grin. "You _like _me, too, Sonic?"

"_Yeah,_ I think I do. I mean, when I was in the box I... had this... _ache _in my heart. And I found myself... wanting _you _more and more. I just couldn't deny it, Ames. And I can't run from it or _you _anymore," Sonic admitted, looking away bashfully.

Little did he know that that gesture was what caused Amy to lean forward and kiss him on the _cheek_ and not the _lips_. He blushed heavily at her contact.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm _so happy_!" Amy squealed and pulled him into another hug.

Sonic chuckled, the butterflies dancing in his heart as he ran his hand down Amy's back, enjoying her soft fur. "Yeah... I guess there are some feelings for ya in my heart, Ames. Can you forgive me for being such a... jerk to you all these years?" Sonic stuck his nose into her quills.

"Of course, Sonic! Oh... I'm just _so happy_!" she said, her voice a little choked by the happy tears streaming down her face.

And as Sonic held Amy in his arms, he felt much lighter and more free than he'd felt ever since being released from his cell. Just by being with her... she gave him a much different sort of freedom. Emotional release. Sonic was now free to be with Amy, free to think and dream with her. Still, even though he liked to hold her, another urge was bubbling up in his heart. An older urge.

"Now...I_ do_ think that I have _a lot_ of _running _to catch up on," Sonic said and hinted at a grin as he pulled back to face Amy.

Amy just nodded, but her heart sank at realizing he was going to leave her now.

"But..." his eyes glinted mischievously, making Amy's heart flutter with hope that the old Sonic was back, "that doesn't mean that I can't bring _you _along."

Before Amy's mouth could so much as part, Sonic had already swept her off her feet and cuddled the girl close to him in his arms.

Amy let out a light squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his cheek and planting another gentle kiss there. Sonic felt heat rise to his muzzle, but didn't stop to wonder about how much more he could blush.

"Thanks Sonic!" Amy squealed and cuddled up even closer, burying herself in his strong arms.

"No prob. Now let's run, huh?"

And then Sonic took off at the speed of sound, cradling one giddy pink hedgehog in his arms, fulfilling both of his needs and loves at the same time. And the ache in his heart was replaced with a much more tender feeling, by being close to Amy.

_...xxx..._

_The END_

_...xxx...  
_

_Wow... that came out so much better than I thought it would! YAY!_

_But I can hear you all now: SONIC IS OOC! Okay, so not really guys. Maybe a tad, but remember, he's been confined for a long time, and he's a little shaken. I had to stretch my imagination wondering exactly what he'd do after he'd gotten out.  
_

_The Eggman part... hey, it's not often that you get to develop Eggy's character. And I did want to give a little background on why he was doing this, as well as why it was so easy for Amy, Tails, and Knux to get in there. And yeah... Sonic just let him go. I mean... what else would he do? This was the main reason I was being held up with this chapter - I couldn't quite picture that scene/confrontation in my head or decide how it would go. I guess I just couldn't bring myself to write Sonic killing him or anything. To me, Sonic's not a murderer - he'll stop Eggy's plans but he won't hurt the man himself. Meh..._

_I'm pretty pleased with the SonAmy scene, though. :3  
_

_SO. Yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this story - if you like it, you all should thank Bullet Nick, once again. And me, cause I wrote it, after all. But anyway.. thanks to everyone! And check my profile if you care about what I'll be writing next. ;)  
_


End file.
